warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Void Relic
}} Void Relics are items that can be opened to reveal valuable treasure after completing Void Fissure missions. They are the principal means of acquiring Prime and Forma Blueprints. VoidProjectionsIronD.png|''Lith'' VoidProjectionsBronzeD.png|''Meso'' VoidProjectionsSilverD.png|''Neo'' VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Axi'' Acquisition Void Relics are received as rewards in missions. One Void Relic is guaranteed to drop at rotation B of any endless mission (Excavation, Survival, Defense or Interception). Some non-endless missions, such as Spy, have a chance of rewarding a Void Relic upon completion. Void Relics packs can be acquired from Syndicates for 20000 standing, or from the Market. Void Relics can be traded between players. As of all previously obtained Void Keys have been converted to Void Relics. Use One Void Relic at a time per player can be equipped for use in a Void Fissure mission, with a Void Relic selection screen appearing upon selecting a Void Fissure mission that allows a player to choose the desired Void Relic before starting. Like Alerts, if the mission node where the Void Fissure is located has not been unlocked (completing the mission at least once), players will not be able to enter the mission and thus will not be prompted to equip a Void Relic. If the mission is completed after cracking the Void Relic, followed by a successful extraction, each of the players' equipped Relics will display one of the potential rewards from their Relic's rewards table, with each player's reward being independent of their teammate's rewards depending on their equipped Relic and drop chance. All players with a Relic equipped can then choose which of the up to four rewards on offer they want to keep – either the one from their own relic or one from those of the other players. After the rewards are chosen, the Relics equipped by all players are consumed. Refinement Each item in a Relic's reward pool is assigned a certain drop chance, which determines the likelihood of them being chosen after completing a Void Fissure mission, displayed by a blue bar in the Void Relic Refinement screen – the higher the bar, the higher the drop chance. These chances can be improved for rarer items through refinement. To perform refinement, players must complete the Mars Junction mission on Earth and install the Void Relic Segment they receive in their Orbiter. They must then collect Void Traces in Void Fissure missions, which are rewarded after collecting 10 reactants in fissure missions. With Void Traces, players can use the Orbiter's refinement function to upgrade a single Relic from "Intact" to "Exceptional" (25 Traces), "Flawless" (50 Traces), or "Radiant" (100 Traces). With each refinement tier, the chance for obtaining rarer items in the refined Relic's reward table is raised while the more common ones' chance is lowered. After refinement, the newly refined Relic will be separated from the stack of Intact Relics. Each Relic can be refined only once. VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Intact'' (Default) VoidProjectionsIronA.png|''Exceptional'' (25 Traces) VoidProjectionsIronB.png|''Flawless'' (50 Traces) VoidProjectionsIronC.png|''Radiant'' (100 Traces) Drop chances According to user datamining,VoiD_Glitch, DATAMINED VOID RELIC RARITY WEIGHTS + SCALING AND OPERATION, Reddit, 10 July 2016 refinement affects drop chances as follows: A group of four players with relics of the same refinement level has the following chances to obtain a rare item: This amounts to around 11 tries of a mission with this setup (4 times Radiant) to obtain a rare item with near certainty (around 99.03%) at least once, requiring 1,100 Void Traces per player for refinement.Dangersandwich, Comment on: DATAMINED VOID RELIC RARITY WEIGHTS + SCALING AND OPERATION, Reddit, 10 July 2016 Around 57 tries of a mission are needed with only Intact keys for 99.00% certainty. A group of four players with radiant relics has a chance of 0.91% to drop at least two rare items, however only one can be kept. Sale and trading The Void Relics cannot be sold, but can be traded among players. In addition, the Prime components that are awarded from them have several uses: * They can be used to craft the respective equipment in the Foundry. * They can be traded for Platinum to other players. * They can be traded for Ducats in a relay List of Void Relics and Drop Sites Relics are divided into four tiers, said to correspond to the eras of the Orokin empire. In ascending order of value, they are: Lith, Meso, Neo and Axi. Each tier encompasses several types of relic, and each type has its own rewards table, comprising Forma blueprints, as well as Prime components and blueprints. By relic= |-|By mission= By relic= |-|By rewards= |-|By rewards (simple table)= "Vaulted" Relics Vaulted Relics are relics that contain vaulted items. When items are vaulted, all relics containing parts of these items are removed from drop tables while remaining in inventories. There are currently four vaulted relics: Lith M1, Meso B1, Neo D1 and Axi V2. Relic Corruption Upon opening a relic after collecting 10 reactant, your Warframe will experience a surge of void energy in the form of energy corruption. This corruption can be one of multiple buffs, for a set duration. The timer for the active duration of the buff is listed in the upper right corner next to your health bar. The corruption effects are currently not all known. They include, but are not limited to: * Giving your primary or secondary weapon infinite ammunition, no reloads are required and ammo is not depleted. (Standard weapon fire rate still applies.) * Giving melee weapons infinite channeling. (NOTE: The buff reduces the Energy Cost of channeling by 100%, but all Channeled Attacks will still consume the minimum of 1 Energy) * Doubling your current power strength. Bugs *If the user is not the host, it is possible to open the relic more than once by picking up two or more reactant in quick succession. This causes the Void Trace table to award more traces than normal. **Utilizing a Resource Booster and Smeeta's Charm, the theoretical maximum amount obtainable is 240 traces in a single mission. **Mag's passive ability, Simulor or Vauban's Vortex can attract multiple reactant in a same spot to easily pick up in quick succession. Patch History :Changes: :*Vaulted Relics will now appear in the Codex (ie: Relics that are not currently in circulation that you may own). :*The Codex section for Relics and Arcanes will now show items you've discovered but don't own (like Mods do so you can see the drop sources to farm some more). :Fixes: :*Fixed extra Codex entries for the refined versions of the AXI V3 Relic. :Additions: :*Relics & Arcanes now appear in the Codex in their own section, which reveal drop locations for Relics and Arcanes! :Fixes: :*Fixed the first tab always being selected after upgrading a Relic, should now stay on the current tab, and select the upgraded Relic. :*Buffed mission rewards for Mot (Level 40-45 Void Survival); it will now yield a richer mix of Axi Era (Tier 4) Relics... similar to high-level Dark Sector missions. :*Fixed a title issue in the Void Relic selection screen. :Announcements: :Mag Prime, Dakra Prime, and Boar Prime have returned to the Vault! With those items safe in the Prime Vault, the question becomes what will happen to their respective Relics. If you didn’t catch Devstream #77, their Relics will no longer be obtainable once those items are sealed in the Vault. For those that have the Relics in your inventory, you can continue to use them until you’ve exhausted your stockpile. :Additions: :*A new Axi V3 Relic will be obtainable in the wild that contains a mix of items from the vaulted Relics that contained Mag Prime, Dakra Prime, and Boar Prime. As per Devstream #77, you can expect us to have a drop table up for all Relic locations this week. Please note that right now, the Axi V3 Relic is found in Orokin Derelict Survival reward tables :Changes: :*Your Equipped Relic information will now be shown in the Squad info dropdown box (where Equipped Dragon keys appears). :Fixes: :*Fixed Relics not being consumed for Clients who disconnect on the Fissure reward selection screen. :*Fixed a migration at End of Mission causing Relic reward options to reroll. :*Fixed Relic selection ‘Play Without’ and ‘Exit’ buttons hiding behind the screen if a previous mission was played. :*Fixed the Relic reward screen rolling twice if the last player touches Extraction and then proceeds to fall off of the end of the map. :*Fixed the Relic selection screen appearing when you select a non-fissure mission type on a node that has a fissure available. :*Fixed controllers not working with the Relic manager and enhancer. :*Fixed Saryn Prime Systems Blueprint and Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. :*Fixed the missing Nova Prime Neuroptics Blueprint, and added to a Relic reward table. :*Fixed an issue where the Void Relic screen was unusable on controllers. :Script Information: :We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. link :Changes: :*The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. :Fixes: :*Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. :*Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. :*Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. :*Relics introduced. }} References it:Reliquia Void Category:Mechanics Category:Orokin Category:Update 19